How Far Would You Go?
by VampPrincessBabe
Summary: Hermione has to share a common room with Draco Malfoy in theri final year of Hogwarts. Draco falls in love with Hermione and will do anything to make her feel the same. AN: Non-consentual sex
1. Head Girl

How Far Would You Go?

         Taking off her rain jacket, Hermione sat down next to Ron on The Hogwarts Express. She looked from Ron to Harry and back to Ron again and a huge smile spread across her face. "I've missed you two. This summer has been absolutely dreadful without you." She said, looking straight at Ron, who beamed back at her. "I mean, with all the extra work we had to do over the summer and all. Well, I did anyway. I _am_ Head Girl now." Replying to the confused look on Harry's face.

         Ron stood up. "Head Girl! Hermione! That's great!" He threw his arms around her into a tight hug. He quickly pulled away, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. "G-great news Hermione."

         Rolling his eyes at Ron, Harry added, "Yeah Hermione! Excellent! I can't believe it. I'm so proud of you Hermione! Congratulations! All that hard work finally paid off."

         "Well," Hermione stated proudly, "I _did_ do well on my-"

         She was cut off by the sound of the cabin door sliding open. "Well. What _did_ you expect? Who else is smart enough to be a head of school? Oh yeah! Me!" Draco Malfoy stood there laughing and Ron, Harry and Hermione had their mouths open. Draco took a shiny Head Boy badge out of the inside pocket of his cloak.

         "_You_?" Hermione said hesitantly. "I have to share a common room with _you_?"

         Ron stared from Hermione to Draco. His face was now a dark red. He stood up and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. He was so angry that he couldn't feel embarrassed. Draco just stood there, smirking at Hermione.

         "Just me and you babe, all alone." Draco said. "We are going to have so much-" He paused and looked at Ron and then back to Hermione for emphasis. "_Fun_."

         Ron jumped at Draco, but Hermione pushed him back, and Harry caught him, holding him there. "Malfoy! You better watch it! I swear to god I'll shove my foot straight up your-"

         "Ron!" Hermione jumped it, staring harshly at him.

         "Sorry." Ron muttered quietly. Laughing, Draco turned and left. Hermione's face was white and she sat down next to Harry, who put his arm around her.

         "You'll be ok Hermione." Harry reassured her as the train slowed to a stop. "Malfoy was just teasing." They picked up their bags walked off the train.

         Hermione, exhausted, went up to her own private dorm to sleep. She walked in and a small smile found it's way across her face. The room was beautiful! All of the furniture perfect. It made her feel at home. She dropped her bags and jumped onto the queen size bed. Her head into buried into the pillow. She felt great. She was so comfortable and so relaxed. She fell asleep.

         A knock on her door, and she sat straight up. Yawning, she got up and opened the door. Draco Malfoy pushed passed her and walked over to the bed. He sat down. "Lovely room Hermione. Your bed is more comfortable then mine. Guess I'll just have to sleep here then."

         Hermione, still half asleep, rubbed her eyes and looked at Draco lying on her bed. "Malfoy, get out!"

         "Yes." Draco started, looking up at the glass ceiling. "About that. I was thinking, now that we are 'Living Together' I thought it would be more appropriate to call each other by our first. Don't you agree, _Hermione_?"

         Hermione had woken up now and she was furious. "Malfoy! If you don't get out of here right now I'll-" She trailed off. She didn't know what she was going to do. "Just get out ok?"

         Draco got up off the bed and walked over to her. He stared at her for a second then kissed her on her cheek. "Goodnight Hermione." He left and slammed the door behind him.

         Hermione walked back over to the bed. She put her hand on her cheek. _'What was that about? Why did he just kiss me?_' She lied down and fell asleep again.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. I just wanted to get the first chapter uploaded so that I can get a rough idea of how this all works. Next chapter is coming soon. I hope you enjoy my story. I would love to hear your comments…Thanks!


	2. Confusion

How Far Would You Go?

         Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, fully dresses, with her books in her hand. Trying to forget about last night, she had a huge smile on her face as she approached the Gryfindor table. She even ignored the nasty smirk coming from Draco's face. She sat down next to Harry and across from Ron. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

         Ron looked over at her with a tried expression, "Apparently not long enough." Their breakfast appeared on the table in front of them. Ron grabbed himself a breakfast roll and buttered it right away. "Food!"

         Harry chuckled under his breath. He sat back and looked back and forth between Hermione and Ron. He knew that they liked each other. He didn't under stand why Ron was so intimidated by her. _'He should just ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip."_

         "Not eating Harry?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "It's your first day back, you're going to need your strength.

         "I'm not hungry." Harry said. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

         "Harry, you don't have a quittich game today.  Tell me what's wrong?" Harry looked away. "Harry. Something's wrong, please tell me. You know you can trust me."

         "I know." Harry said, slowly looking back at her. "It's just… I have quittich practice tonight. And, and well, I've been elected captain. I have _no_ idea what to do."

         Hermione put her fork down. "Ish dat all?" Hermione said, and swallowed her toast. "Harry! Congratulations, but why are you so nervous? You're the best player on the team. You have nothing to worry about. You'll do fine Harry. I know it."

         Harry smiled. "Yeah." He said reaching for a roll. "Your right. I have nothing to worry about at all."

         Hermione headed down to Advanced Potions with the Slytherins. She walked in and took a seat in the front of the class. She was so excited to be back in school. She smiled at Snape who gave the slightest hint of a smile back at her. She opened her Advanced Potions book and turned to page 4, as the board in front of her had said. Just as she had started to skim through the chapter, none other then Draco Malfoy came and sat down next to her. He smiled at her and put his arm around her. "Hey babe! I missed you this morning. You slept so late."

         Hermione picked up her things and picked out another seat next to Parvati and Lavender. Draco went over to their table and sat down next to Hermione. "Malfoy! Leave me alone! You're not funny. Just call me a mudblood and get on with you're life. I don't want to play these stupid games with you!"

         Snape was now glaring at Hermione. Everyone's eyes were on her. "Ms. Granger. I believe that class has begun. That will be 10 points from Gryfindor. Now, back to the lesson. This year we will be studying some of the most difficult potions there are.  Some deadly. You will be testing your own potions from now on, so if there is a mistake, you _will_ pay for it." Snape smirked at Neville. "Mr. Longbottom. Perhaps you are in the wrong class. This is _Advanced_ Potions."

         Neville was terrified. "N-no sir. I… Professor Dumbledore thought it best for me t-to be able to detect d-deadly potions. A-after what to my parents and all."

         Snape did not seem amused. "Well, I will just have to have a little chat with Professor Dumbledore then."

         At the end of class, Hermione waited outside the Potions classroom. She knew that Harry and Ron had Potions next and she wanted to say hello. "Baby, why didn't you want to sit next to me in class today?"

         Hermione looked up to see Draco standing beside her. She turned her head, determined to ignore him. "You can ignore me all you want. I know that deep down you still love me." He kissed her cheek again and left.

         She rubbed her cheek and walked down to Advanced Charms, walking straight passed Ron and Harry without so much as a smile.

A/N: Sorry It's going so slowly, it takes awhile to upload. I hope you are enjoying it so far. **It is rated are for later chapters**

Please Review! Thankx!


	3. The Kiss

How Far Would You Go?

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything. The amazing J.K. Rowling owns it all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Harry and Ron sat in the common room playing wizard chess. "Harry, practice was wonderful tonight! You did an excellent job!"

         "Thanks mate! Check!" Harry smirked up at Ron.

         Ron stared determinately at the chessboard and a smile spread across his face. He made his move. "Checkmate!"

         "Good game Ron!" Harry said, waving his wand to clean up the board. Harry looked at Ron. He knew that this was the perfect time to ask him. "Ron." He started. He didn't know how to bring up the conversation. "Do you… Do you _like_ Hermione?"

         Ron stared at him. He bit his lower lip and looked away trying to avoid answering. Harry just stared at him and it made Ron comfortable. "Yeah." He said quietly. "I do. I always have, since second year. After she was petrified, I realized how much I appreciate her. I didn't know what I would do without her. And… Oh God Harry, she's beautiful!"

         Harry smiled to himself. This was going to be a lot easier then planned. "Then Ron. Why don't you ask her out? You know, the next Hogsmeade trip is coming up in 2 weeks. I have plans that day. You two could be _alone_." Harry said, nudging Ron's arm. 

         "No Harry! I wouldn't feel comfortable without you there. You'd have to stay!"

         "That wouldn't be a real date then Ron! Besides, I wouldn't be able to stay with you guys anyway. I told you, I have plans. I'm meeting someone in the Three Broomsticks."

         Ron smiled. "Who then? Who are you meeting?"

         Harry laughed, "That is none of your business. So, are you going to ask her out or not?"

         Ron bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay, okay. I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The next night, Ron walked into the common room with an enormous smile on his face. He sat down next to Harry, who eyed him suspiciously.  "I did it!"

         Harry looked at Ron as if he were mad. "Did _what_, exactly?"

         Ron beamed at Harry. "I asked Hermione out, to the next Hogsmeade trip. And, she said yes!" Ron turned is head, reveling lipstick on his cheek, outlining a pair of lips.

         "Good job mate!" Harry said, getting is this and walking up to his bed. "I'm going to sleep, you?"

         Ron yawned, "Yeah, I'm coming."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  


         Hermione undressed in her own private bathroom. She stepped into the shower and put the water on as hot as she could stand. She stood in the shower, letting the warm water run down her skin. She took some shampoo in her palm and massaged it through her hair. She scrubbed her body with moisturizing soap and rinsed off with really cold water, which she heard tightens up your pores. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying her body. She brushed her teeth and then tied the towel around her. She opened the door to find Draco Malfoy lying on her bed. She screamed.

         "Get out Malfoy! Now!" She struggled to cover all of her naked body with the towel. Draco just smiled. "Malfoy, I'm warning you! Get out!"

         "Now, now Hermione! I _thought_ we were on a 'First Name Basis'. Besides, your body is nothing new to me. I was watching you in the shower the whole time!"

         Hermione's jaw dropped. "MALFOY! GET OUT NOW!"

         Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione, who backed up with every step Draco got closer to her. She eventually backed up into the bathroom, and trip over the shower stall, making her towel fall off. Draco gabbed her shoulders and pulled her face up to him as kissed her. He entered his tongue into her mouth and let it wander into a struggling Hermione's mouth. Finally, Hermione gave up her fight and gave in. She let him kiss her. She let him rub his body against her breasts.

         Five minute passed and finally Draco stood up. "Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well." He turned and left, leaving Hermione confused and shocked on the bathroom floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

A/N: More coming soon, hopefully later tonight, so keep checking for new chapters! Thank you to my reviewers! ILY!!!

This story is dedicated to my loving Best Friends…. Jen and Fran! ILYSM!

And to my two bestest soccer buddies! Jess and Court! ILY **GNI 4 Life**


End file.
